Rewrite ${\dfrac{9^{10}}{9^{-6}}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{9^{10}}{9^{-6}} = 9^{10-(-6)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{9^{10}}{9^{-6}}} = 9^{16}} $